Wear Flowers in Your Hair
« Wear Flowers in Your Hair » ˈflaʊərz ɪn jʊr her est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson par lui-même dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis son garage dans le quartier de Doherty à San Fierro dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Are You Going to San Fierro? ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « 555 We Tip ». Déroulement Carl, sa sœur Kendl Johnson, son petit ami Cesar Vialpando et le hippy The Truth, rencontré à Angel Pine, entrent dans le garage d’une station-service Xoomer désaffectée dans le quartier de Doherty. Carl est furieux que Claude lui ait donné une telle récompense après sa victoire à la course durant la mission « Farewell, My Love… » Kendl, déterminée à faire de cette ruine un véritable garage auto, s’applique à redonner confiance dans l’avenir à son frère. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (travaux).png|Kendl Johnson encourage son frère Carl Johnson au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (embauche).png|Carl Johnson exprime un besoin de personnel qualifié au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Il faut commencer par trouver des employés pour le garage. The Truth intervient et propose à Carl l’aide de trois connaissances. Ainsi, le protagoniste prend le volant d’une Emperor et conduit le hippy à des endroits spécifiques. Ils finissent par convaincre Jethro (affairé sous un Towtruck à la station-service Xoomer du quartier d’Easter Basin), Dwaine (vendeur dans son Hotdog dans le quartier de King’s) et enfin Zero (maniant un RC Raider devant sa boutique dans le quartier de Garcia) de les aider à faire tourner le garage grâce à leurs talents de mécanicien pour les deux premiers et d’informaticien pour le troisième. Avant de venir à San Fierro, Jethro et Dwaine travaillaient dans un chantier naval à Vice City, racheté par Tommy Vercetti et son gang dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (Jethro).png|The Truth invite Jethro à monter dans l’Emperor durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (Dwaine).png|The Truth apostrophe Dwaine devant son Hotdog durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (Zero).png|Zero reconnaît The Truth dans l’Emperor durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (équipe).png|Carl Johnson présente son garage à sa nouvelle équipe à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. En chemin cependant, The Truth demande à Carl de faire de petits arrêts car il surveille l’activité de deux Rumpo, devant le San Fierro Medical Center dans le quartier de Santa Flora puis devant le commissariat central du San Fierro Police Department dans le quartier de Downtown. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (hôpital).png|Carl Johnson s’étonne de venir au San Fierro Medical Center durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (commissariat).png|The Truth distrait Carl Johnson pour épier un Rumpo durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script Carl Johnson, découvrant l’intérieur du garage de Doherty' :' Le fils de pute ! Ce trou du cul aphone ! Le putain d’enfoiré ! Y m’a refilé ce trou à rats au lieu de sa bagnole ? Je suis vraiment le roi des cons de ce putain de monde de merde ! Cesar Vialpando : Calmos, mon pote, au moins, on est vivants. [[Fichier:Wear_Flowers_in_Your_Hair_GTA_San_Andreas_(pessimisme).png|thumb|300px|The Truth reproche son pessimisme à Carl Johnson au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]The Truth : Carl, mon ami, ma couille, sois cool ! Tes putains d’ondes négatives font du mal à mon karma ! Carl : Bon, vraiment désolé de niquer ton karma, mon pote, mais faut que je chope ce connard de muet'', à Cesar,'' et ta salope de cousine. Cesar : Ma cousine ? Tu vas manquer de respect à ma famille ? Carl : Désolé, mon pote, c’est juste que j’en ai ras-le-cul de toutes ces conneries… Enfin, regarde, quoi, on est dans un taudis, notre réputation est morte, et pour une fois que j’essaie de faire marcher un truc, là, ce garage, et c’est même pas un garage… Kendl Johnson : … Alors, fais-en un garage. Carl : Ça, c’est une idée… Pourquoi tu la fermes pas ? Kendl : Tu sais quoi, Carl ? T’es vraiment qu’un gros con. Toute ta vie, t’as cherché à obtenir quelque chose sans rien donner. Et maintenant que t’as ce quelque chose, c’est pas assez bien pour toi ! T’as qu’à le rénover ! Et pis, on t’aidera ! Cesar : On est avec toi, CJ. Kendl : Je veux être fière de toi. De vous deux. The Truth : Wouah, mec, l’énergie ici… elle est fantastique. Ohmmmm… Carl : Ouais, d’accord, mais où c’est que je vais dégoter des bons mécanos pour bosser ici, moi ? The Truth : Je connais quelques mecs. Viens avec moi, mon ami. C’est des gens bien, tu verras. Carl : Putain, va encore falloir conduire avec ce taré ? :Carl et The Truth se retrouvent à l’extérieur du garage de Doherty. The Truth : Viens. J’connais deux mecs qui bossaient sur des moteurs de bateaux jusqu’à ce que la mafia rachète leur affaire à Vice City. Maintenant, y s’font d’la thune avec des p’tits boulots. Y z’ont un peu morflé avec tout ce qu’y fument… Mais ça les empêche pas d’être de bons mécanos. On va d’abord chercher Jethro. Aux dernières nouvelles, y bossait dans un garage du côté d’Easter Basin. CONSIGNE : Monte dans la caisse. :Carl conduit l’Emperor jusqu’à la station-service Xoomer d’Easter Basin et klaxonne pour faire sortir un mécanicien de sous le châssis d’un Towtruck. The Truth : Hé, Jethro ! Grimpe, j’t’ai trouvé un vrai taf. Jethro : Hé ! Salut, Truth ! Dis, j’te dois d’la thune ? J’te jure que je l’ai payée, cette beu, mec ! The Truth : Non, mec, on est à jour… j’crois. Jethro, voici Carl. Carl je te présente Jethro. Carl : Salut, mec. The Truth : On peut faire un saut à l’hosto ? C’est dans le quartier de Santa Flora, à l’ouest d’ici. Carl : Pourquoi pas… t’es malade ? The Truth : C’est l’gouvernement qu’est malade, pas moi… Mais c’est une longue histoire. :Carl conduit l’Emperor jusqu’au San Fierro Medical Center dans le quartier de Santa Flora. Carl : Qu’est-ce qu’on fout ici ? The Truth : Rien. Regardez pas. Cachez-vous le visage. Pensez à un canard en plastique jaune. Carl : T’es encore sous acide ? The Truth : Chut ! Il observe un Rumpo qui traverse l’allée de l’hôpital. O.K., j’ai vu c’que j’voulais voir. On va voir si on peut trouver Dwaine. Jethro : Y vend des hot-dogs à la station de tramway de King’s. :Carl conduit l’Emperor jusqu’à un Hotdog près d’un échangeur de tram dans le quartier de King’s. The Truth : Hé, Dwaine ! Ça marche bien, les hot-dogs ? Dwaine : Une vraie merde. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? The Truth : C’est mon pote Carl. Il ouvre un garage. Jethro en est, ça te dit ? Dwaine : Ouais, cool man. Mais, euh… j’ai deux trois conneries à régler avant. Donc, euh, vous me dites où c’est que vous serez et je vous retrouve là-bas les mecs. Carl : C’est le vieux garage sur le terrain vague, à Doherty. À plus. The Truth : Bon… maintenant, on va au poste de police du centre-ville. Carl : Quoi ? Mais t’es malade ? Pourquoi ? The Truth : Si j’te le disais, tu t’retrouverais sûrement avec une sonde dans l’cul dans moins d’un mois. Jethro : Écoute c’qu’il te dit, mec. Il déconne jamais avec ces trucs-là. Carl : Hein ? Oh, O.K.… mais tu commences à m’faire flipper. :Carl conduit l’Emperor jusqu’au commissariat central de San Fierro dans le quartier de Downtown. The Truth : Bon, tout le monde connaît le topo. Tu dois avoir l’air de t’intéresser à rien. Imagine une balle de golf rose dans ta tête. Il observe un autre Rumpo sortant d’une ruelle pour se diriger vers l’Ouest. O.K., on peut y aller. Carl : Où on va maintenant, monsieur l’enfumé ? The Truth : J’fais du business avec un mec qui bidouille dans l’électronique. S’appelle Zero. Y pourrait réparer un ordinateur avec un trombone. Il a sa propre boutique… Mais il est toujours prêt à aider des voyageurs en chemin. On va te le présenter. :Carl conduit l’Emperor jusqu’à la boutique de Zero dans le quartier de Garcia. Zero, maniant un RC Goblin' :' Fous-moi la paix, Berkley ! C’est du harcèlement ! Il aperçoit The Truth dans la voiture. Oh, salut ! The Truth : Monte, j’te raconterai en route. À Carl. À la maison, James ! :Carl conduit l’Emperor jusqu’au garage de Doherty. Carl, entrant dans le garage à pied avec ses nouveaux collègues' :' Une semaine de boulot et on transforme ce trou à rats ! Hé, Cesar ! Amène-toi par ici ! Cesar : Yo. Carl : Yo, Cesar ! Voilà Jethro, Dwaine et Zero. Dwaine : Salut. Jethro : Mec. Zero : Salutations, l’ami. Cesar : Bon, au boulot ! Kendl : Hé, Carl. Écoute, j’crois que je sais comment on peut devenir pleins aux as ! Carl : Je vais pas retourner à l’école pour étudier la compta ! Kendl : L’immobilier, connard ! Carl : La déco, c’est pas trop mon truc… Kendl : Le développement immobilier ! Écoute, t’achètes ce genre de trou, tu remets tout en état et tu le revends plus cher ! Ou mieux encore, tu développes l’endroit pour en faire un commerce ! Et la boule de neige grossit, grossit… Carl : Mouais… Ça m’a l’air un peu trop sophistiqué pour moi. Kendl : Écoute, Carl, ce garage va retrouver une nouvelle jeunesse, et quand ce sera fait, on aura de la thune. Si tu veux devenir quelqu’un, va falloir que tu laisses la thune bosser pour toi. Carl : J’sais même pas par où commencer. Kendl, à Carl et Cesar' :' Vous deux, concentrez-vous sur le garage, moi, je m’occupe de notre avenir et de la partie « magnat de l’immobilier ». Cesar, à Carl alors que Kendl s’éloigne' :' J’reconnais bien là ma gonzesse, mon pote ! Carl : Toi au moins, tu l’as choisie, mec. Moi, j’suis coincé avec ! Récompenses *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « 555 We Tip ». *Après l’épilogue téléphonique, la boutique de Zero sera mise en vente dans le quartier de Garcia et son acquisition au prix de 30 000 $ déverrouillera la mission secondaire « Air Raid ». Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (présentation).png|Carl Johnson présente sa nouvelle équipe à Cesar Vialpando, de droite à gauche, à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Wear Flowers in Your Hair GTA San Andreas (fin).png|Kendl Johnson invite son frère Carl Johnson à mieux investir son argent pour en retirer un bénéfice, à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Épilogue :Après avoir réussi la mission, Carl reçoit un ultime coup de téléphone. Carl : Ouais, quoi ? Zero : S’cuse, Carl, t’es occupé ? Carl : Zero ? Non, ça va… Quoi de neuf ? Zero : C’est la merde ! Mon proprio vend la boutique ! J’aurai plus de maison ni d’abri contre Berkley… Carl : Je m’intéresse justement à l’immobilier, en ce moment. Je vais passer jeter un coup d’œil. Anecdotes *Si Carl descend de la voiture pendant la mission, The Truth lui parlera avec la même voix que Mike Toreno. *C’est la seule apparition de Zero durant une mission principale. *Les icônes indiquant l’hôpital et le commissariat sont réservés à cette mission, alors qu’ils devaient être disponibles en permanence sur la carte du joueur dans la version bêta du jeu. *Le titre de cette mission (comme celui de la précédente) est une référence à la chanson « San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair) » de Scott McKenzie, icône de la ville de San Francisco aux États-Unis, qui a inspiré San Fierro. *Le joueur peut détruire le RC Goblin de Zero, ce dernier restera assis comme s’il le télécommandait toujours. Zero lui-même peut être tué sur son banc (marquant cette fois l’échec de la mission) et il lâchera des explosifs télécommandés, logique vu que la télécommande de son RC Goblin ressemble de près à un détonateur. *Durant la cinématique d’introduction, on peut apercevoir un Kruton 9000 derrière The Truth lorsqu’il médite. *Parfois, l’un des dix modèles graphiques pour Zero peut venir à manquer. Il y a donc un autre modèle à la place de Zero et le jeu va planter. Cela peut arriver dans quelques missions mais spécifiquement dans celle-là. *The Truth aura les yeux écarquillés après la cinématique d’introduction, dans une sorte de bogue de développement qui étire son visage. es:Wear Flowers in Your Hair de:Wear Flowers in your Hair pl:Noś kwiaty we włosach ru:Wear Flowers in Your Hair pt:Wear Flowers in Your Hair ar:إرتدي الزهور في شعرك Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas